roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service
Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service The Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service is the naval aviation branch of the Republic of China-Nanking Navy and was founded in 1950. Fighters The Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service uses for fighter missions the J-6, J-7 and the J-8. The J-6 while being slowly replaced by the J-7 and the J-8 still forms the backbone of the Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service fighter force, its successor the J- 7 is a much improved design based on the original Japanese Nakajima Ki-202. The J-8 is an indigenous fighter capable of high speed high altitude interceptions. A small number of these fighters are in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service as of 1982. The Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service air defense squadrons can always be complemented by the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force who operated the same fighter aircraft but in larger numbers. Anti-ship attacks are carried out by the Harbin H-6 and Xian H-7 with the H-6 being high-speed anti-submarine conversion of the H-6 twin-engine jet bomber aircraft, capable of carrying dropping sonobuoy or acoustic homing torpedoes on direction of other anti-submarine assets. The H-7 is a license-built version of the Japanese Kawasaki Ki-122 four-engine bomber in service with the Imperial Japanese Army Air Service. Chinese-Nanking H-7 variants operated by the Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service include the H-7C that specializes in carrying two anti-ship missiles and the H-7A which is used for reconnaissance missions. Maritime patrol For maritime patrol, the Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service has the Xian Y-1MPA (Maritime Patrol Aircraft), Xian Y-1MSA (Maritime Surveillance Aircraft) and the Shaanxi SH-1 maritime patrol amphibious aircraft. The Xian Y-1MPA is based on the Xian Y-1 tactical transport aircraft. Although it carries no weapons, the Xian Y-1MPA has a vast array of electronics and sensors that can detect surface ships, aircraft or submarines. The Xian Y-1MSA is fitted with airborne surveillance radar. These Xian Y-1MSA serve as AWACS to direct aircraft into interception, as well as providing target coverage for the Republic of China-Nanking Navy and even Imperial Japanese Navy combatants. The only sea plane in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service, the Shaanxi SH-1 is capable of patrol, rescue and anti-submarine warfare. For the latter role, the aircraft can carry a large payload of Yu-1 torpedoes (Japanese Type 105 submarine-launched homing torpedoes) and depth bombs. Flying boats Shaanxi SH-1 The Shaanxi SH-1 (English: seaborne bomber") is a Chinese-Nanking maritime patrol amphibious aircraft which is a license version of the Japanese Kawanishi H10K produced by Shaanxi Aircraft Company in China-Nanking. As of 1982 more than 24 are in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Navy Air Service. Bomber aircraft 30 H-6 twin-engine jet bomber aircraft (torpedo bomber version able to carry two Yu-1 torpedoes externally and one Yu-1 torpedo internally). 9 Xian H-7A four-engine bombers (reconnaissance version). 18 Xian H-7 four-engine bombers (modified to carry the Fei Long 1 anti-ship missiles). Fighter aircraft 120 Hongdu J-6s 60 Hongdu J-7s 24 Hongdu J-8s Patrol aircraft 12 Xian Y-1MPA (Maritime Patrol Aircraft). 8 Xian Y-1MSA (Maritime Surveillance Aircraft). Transport Aircraft 10 Xian Y-1s